Just Like Fire
by TonyDiNardoJr
Summary: Abby's Older sister Isabella is an NCIS Special Agent while Abby is working in Forensics. She gets on with everyone, but like a normal human, fights happen and relationships can be destroyed. (Isabella is played by Daniela Ruah AKA Kensi Blye off of NCIS:LA) -M for future chapters-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hurry up Abs!" I all but yelled at my younger sister as I pounded on the door. "Just wait!" She yelled back as the toilet was flushed. I heard the taps then the door opened. "Why the rush?" I rolled my eyes at her as I walked in to the bathroom. "I have a date!" I shut the door before she could say anything else. After locking the door, I climbed in to the shower and turned it on. It was my first date since my break up over a year ago. I had gotten people who were interested but I wasn't. Now I had a date.

After my shower, I dried my hair and got changed. I got in to a red dress with slanted shoulders, a Pandora bracelet from England, a ring that Abby had gotten me and white heels that were open. After getting changed, I opened the bathroom door to see Abby standing there. "Bloody hell Abby!" I exclaimed. As I walked away, she spoke. "Don't go all British on me young lady" I rolled my eyes as I turned to face her. "I lived in England for 16, I have an accent if you didn't notice" Abby rolled her eyes at me. "Also, 'young lady'? I am 5 years older than you little sis" I turned and walked away from her and in to my room. I braided my hair and put my make up on. I grabbed a purse and walked downstairs.

"I'm going Abby, i'll see you later! I'll call when i'm on my way back" She didn't say anything, just sulked in front of the TV. I opened the front door to see Tony there, about to knock. "Oh hey DiNozzo, you here for movie night?" He nodded, his eyes running up and down my body. I rolled my eyes "Well I have a date, so it's just you and Abby I am afraid" I smiled at him, moving so he could go in. I walked away and got in to my car. Driving off, I sighed. Why was I going on a date? I was very clearly in love with Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.

 **Next Day**

Walking in to the Bull pen, I sat at my desk, relieved I was the only one there. "Morning" I groaned as I put my head on my desk. I wasn't feeling very well and my head hurt. "What's wrong? Date not go well?" I could hear the smirk in his voice. "No," I spoke, anger in my voice. I looked up at Tony who looked concerned. "How come" I sighed and shook my head, pulling my jacket off. "He decided to drug me because I refused sex after the first date" Tony's eyes widened. "Really?" I looked past Tony to see McGee stood there, looking shocked.

"Yes" I put my head down on the table, feeling really sick. "Nothing happened did it?" I shook my head against the desk. "No, luckily he didn't put enough in to knock me out, just make me feel ill." I sighed as I heard someone else walk in. "You should see Ducky, i'm guessing you didn't go to the Doctor" I shook my head and looked up to see Gibbs stood with Tony, his Gibbs glare on.

"Go and see Ducky or go home. DiNozzo, go with her." Gibbs spoke. "On it Boss" Tony grabbed my arm and helped me to get up. We walked down to autopsy to see Duck. "Duck" Tony said, getting his attention. "Gibbs said you need to look over Bella" I stopped and leant against Tony as I began to feel dizzy. "Isabella?" I could see a blurry Duck in my view. "Sit her up here" I was put on one of the autopsy tables just as I passed out.

I groaned as I opened my eyes. "Welcome back" I sat up and realised I was on an autopsy table. "Am I dead?" I spoke, putting a hand to my head which was throbbing. "Not quite my dear, but you could do with sleep" I shook my head and swung my feet so I could off the table. "I'm fine Duck" I stood up and luckily didn't feel dizzy. "See, not dizzy" Duck sighed and walked over, checking my vitals. He then pulled out some drugs. "Take these and for heavens sakes don't let someone drug you" I rolled my eyes playfully. "I won't, I promise" I walked out of autopsy and went back to the Bull pen.

I sat down at my desk after being interrogated by Abby as I got up. "You definitely good?" Tony asked me, making me look up at him. I nodded and smiled. "Yeah, fine" I went back to my papers as Gibbs walked in. "Gear up, dead marine" We all geared up "Really? Wow, that makes a difference" Tony said sarcastically as we followed Gibbs out. I chuckled at him as we got in to the elevator.

Behind the restaurant, where they kept the bins, was a woman who had no clothes on and was beaten up pretty badly. "Melissa Jacobs, Staff Sargent, just come home from a tour in Iraq" McGee spoke as we looked at her. "Her friend has been looking for her for about 2 days. She found her about an hour ago" He added. "DiNozzo, canvass with McGee, Ziva, photo's. Bella, with me" I nodded and followed Gibbs. We went to talk to her friend. "Special Agent Gibbs, Special Agent Scuito. We are so sorry for your loss" I spoke, pointing to Gibbs when I introduced him.

"Where did you last see Melissa?" He asked, getting straight to it. The woman sniffled. "Erm, about 3 days ago we were dress shopping for her wedding" The woman tried to blink back her tears. It didn't work, so I pulled out a pack of tissue's for her. "Thank you. Erm, we were at Darcy's over the road from here then she had to go, Paul called her."

"Who's Paul?" I asked, writing what she had already said down. "Her fiancé, oh my god, Paul. He doesn't know" Gibbs walked off, so I finished up. "Why don't you go and let him know?" I suggested. She nodded and walked off. I caught up with Gibbs. "It wasn't the friend" I nodded at Gibbs as we walked "I know, I felt it too." Gibbs left and I went to help Ziva.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, looking up from what she was doing. "I'm okay" I smiled at her, putting my hands in my pocket. It was cold. "Do you need help?" I asked Ziva as Tony walked over. "Yes please, I think I have worked my arms to the bone" I chuckled at her as Tony corrected her "Fingers, Ziva. Worked you r fingers to the bone" Ziva frowned, "What is the difference" I rolled my eyes at Tony's eye roll. "There isn't, what do you need help with?"

After getting back to the Bull pen we realised that there was no leads what so ever. No security cameras, not leads, no one who would want to hurt her. Nothing. "I am on my last legs here" I sighed as I stood up to get coffee. "Sit down and i'll grab it" Tony offered. I smiled as I sat down. "Thank you Tony" He went to get coffee and I laid my head down on my desk.

-Tony P.O.V-

"Thank you Tony" I smiled at Bella as she sat back down. I walked away to get coffee, but as I looked back, I realised that she had her head on the desk and looked asleep. "You love her" I turned round to see McGee stood there. "No I don't McKnow-it-all" I defended, crossing my arms over my chest in a defensive stance. "Yes you do" He walked away, leaving me with something to think about. Did I really love her? Yes. I did. But... Rule 12.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Bella P.O.V-

"Have we got any leads at all?" It had been a week since we found Melissa and we were still no where. "Nothing Boss" I sighed turning to look at Gibbs who looked stressed. "The Press are up my ass about this" We all nodded and went back to work. "Do you think it was some one she knows?" I asked, looking at Tony who was opposite me. "I mean, she had no self defence wounds so maybe she knew the attacker?" Tony shook his head. "I don't think so, there was GHB in her system. He wouldn't of had to use that if he could manually knock her out, which if she knew him, he could of done" I nodded.

"I guess so, I just wanna find him before he kills again" I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "Are you alright?" I looked up at Ziva and smiled. "Yeah, just tired and a headache." She nodded as Gibbs walked back in. I hadn't even realised he had left the Bull pen. "Dead Marine, gear up" We all nodded and followed him out.

Getting out of the car, I felt sick. Ziva was driving. "Are you okay? You are looking pale" Ziva spoke as I leant against the door. "I'm good, just... slow the driving down" I grimaced, pushing myself away from the car. I was still so tired. It was getting stupid how tired I was all the time. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Bloody hell Tony" I cursed, rolling my eyes at his amused face. "I know that I speak 'all British like', just shut up" I yelled, flipping him the bird as I walked towards the crime scene. It was a female Marine, naked, badly beaten... and no defence wounds.

"We have another one" I said to Tony as he walked up to me. "DiNozzo, Bella, get photo's and sketches done" We nodded and got to it. Tony sketched while I photographed. "There is literally no evidence" I sighed as I took a photo of what appeared to be a scuffle. "But, looks like she wasn't properly knocked out. I took another closer picture. "Looks like blood, hopefully not hers" I spoke, taking a sample for Abby.

"Abs!" I yelled over the music as I went in to her lab. I had a Caf-Pow in one hand, the sample in the other. She turned off the music and smiled at me. "I need you to test this, see if it's our Vic's blood or the killers. "Okay, Thank you" She drunk some Caf-Pow as I walked out. I walked in to something solid. Blushing, I looked up and went an even darker shade. "Sorry Tony" I walked away before he could see my face.

Sat at my desk, I put my head down. I was so tired it wasn't even funny any more. "Bella?" I looked up at McGee and smiled at him "What's up McGee?" I asked., leaning against my chair. "You okay? You seem really tired and you don't look very well" I nodded at him. "Yeah, i'm good thanks. Guess i'm just not getting enough sleep" He nodded but looked at me sceptically. "Okay, if you're sure" I smiled and closed my eyes, leaning against my chair.

"Bella" My eyes snapped open at my name name being hissed. "Huh-Wh-?" I blinked a few times before looking at Tony. "What do you want?" I sighed, yawning. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked before he could speak. "About 2 hours and Abby has your results. Gibbs is down there now" I nodded and stood up, grabbing on to Tony as I got dizzy. "Whoa" He held on to me and I smiled up at him. "All good, just got up too fast."

"So it's the Killers blood but he isn't in the system?" Abby nodded. "Yeah, but if you get a suspect, you'll be able to test their DNA against the blood" I nodded and smiled at my sister. "Thank you Abs" She mock saluted before going back to work. I walked out with Gibbs and we got in to the elevator.

Half way up, Gibbs stopped it. "What is going on with you?" He asked me, a Gibbs stare on his face. "I don't know" I sighed, looking at the floor. " I have a doctors appointment booked for Saturday" He nodded and started the elevator again. Getting out, I went straight to my desk and updated the team. "So, the blood is our killers, but he isn't in the system. Nothing. Not even a parking ticket"

"So, we have Melissa and Alexia. Any ties apart from being in the Military?" Gibbs asked. Ziva nodded and got up, we followed her to the board we used. "Melissa and Alexia were both deployed to Iraq in 2006. They actually met one another" I nodded as Tony continued to speak. "Their fiancé's also knew each other from a parenting class" I frowned but McGee asked the question on my mind. "They were pregnant?" Tony nodded. "Yep. Melissa was 7 weeks and Alexia was 3 months" I sighed and sat at my desk.

"Bella" I opened my eyes and sat up from my desk. I had fallen asleep again. "What time is it?" I groaned, yawning and stretching my arms. "Time to go home. I'm driving you" I nodded, not bothering to protest. After getting Abby, we all went to my car. Abby hated driving in the dark so I always drove home. "Thank you Tony" I smiled as we got in to the car. "It's fine. I would rather drive you than let you crash" I smiled at him again. "You're a good friend" I felt my heart drop as I said that, knowing that's all we would ever be.

"Thanks again Tony" I smiled as I got out of the car. "Take the car to work tomorrow and i'll drive it back, we have Abby's car if we need it" He nodded and bid us goodbye before driving off. "You like him" I looked to Abby, eyes wide. "What? Don't be stupid," I walked in to the house and went straight to the kitchen to make some coffee. "I know you like him, just admit it" I shook my head and began looking through the cupboards. "Just admit it"

"Shut up!" I yelled at Abby who froze on the spot. Running a hand through my hair, I groaned. "I'm sorry" I sat at one of the chairs in the kitchen. "I'm sorry Abby, I just need the sleeping pills and I can't find them" She sat in fromt of me. "Are you 100 percent sure you need them?" I looked up at her and sighed. "Yes, I am." She nodded and got up walking to her room. She came back with the pills. "I took them, because you know what happened last time, I can't let that happen again" I nodded at her, a smile on my face.

"Thank you for looking out for me Abby" I took the pills and went up to bed. I needed to get some sleep, or I would be so much worse. I would probably snap at the wrong person and end up losing my job, or even my life if it was a perp.


End file.
